Regalo de Navidad
by Okashi P
Summary: Gracias a la magia de la Navidad, hasta el regalo que crees imposible se puede conseguir. Fic para el concurso Copos de Letras


**Hola! Aqui les traigo un nuevo one-shot.**

**Este one shot es para el concurso copo de letras del grupo de Facebook Letras: Hijos de Canaan.**

**Este en realidad es mi primer Takari por lo que trate de hacerlo lo mas parecido a la trama y personajes de Digimon, ademas de que esta pareja me parece super tierna y me recuerda mucho a mi infancia y mis epocas de llegar del colegio a ver estos tipo de anime.**

**Diclaimer: los digimon, sus personajes y demas cosas que se relacionen con la serie y manga no son míos, son de Toei Animation. Les aseguro que si lo fueran pasarian dos cosas: 1. Pareceria escrito por monos y 2. Probablemente hubiera creado una tercera temporada que todos odiarian.**

* * *

><p>A través de la ventana de mi cuarto veía como empezaba a nevar. Para mí, no hay espectáculo más hermoso que ver los primeros copos de nieve caer como si fueran pregoneros que anuncian el comienzo de la navidad. Hace poco, le conté a TK sobre mi delirio con los copos de nieve y sólo se limitó a decirme burlonamente que yo podría llegar a ser una gran escritora ya que tenía mucha imaginación.<p>

El hecho de recordar a Takaishi Takeru me hizo despertar de mi ensoñación y recordar que estaba haciendo antes de asomarme por la ventana, por lo que volví a repasar por quinta vez lo que tenía escrito en la hoja enfrente de mí y, como las veces anteriores, la arranqué del cuaderno y la lancé lejos de mí.

–Kari, creo que deberías usar un lápiz estás gastando demasiado papel –dijo Gatomon llegando hasta mi escritorio–. Además, ¿Se puede saber qué tanto estás haciendo que te tiene tan frustrada?

–No es nada importante, sólo estoy… –incapaz de continuar, me ruboricé.

– ¿Sólo estás qué?

–Sólo estoy tratando de encontrar el regalo perfecto para TK.

–Ah ¿era eso nada más? El año pasado le regalaste una bufanda, este año regálale algo que combine con eso, te recomendaría unos guantes que son muy útiles para esta época, por lo que estará muy agradecido –sugirió con simpleza.

–No es así de fácil, si le doy algo que le recuerde a los regalos de otros años será algo así como el típico presente por parte de tu mejor amiga y no es lo que quiero.

– ¿Y es que acaso no eres su mejor amiga?

–Si –mire a otro lado avergonzada–, pero este año no quiero que me vea como su mejor amiga, o por lo menos no como me ve siempre.

–En otras palabras, quieres confesarle tus sentimientos –concluyó mi compañera digimon.

La sola mención de la palabra confesión me hizo sonrojar un poco.

Hace exactamente tres meses, confirmé lo que muchos me decían pero que yo no me creía: que por TK sentía algo más que un amor fraternal, aun así, no sabía exactamente qué tipo de amor era hasta que hace unos días me abrazó. En mi interior, no fue un abrazo como todos los que alguna vez me dio: sentí mi corazón palpitar más rápido y tenía un nudo en la garganta mientras sentía sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo. Desde ese día, el sólo ver sus hermosos ojos color cielo me ayudan a sonreír y secretamente me alegran el día.

–Kari ¿Me estás escuchando? –Escuché decir a Gatomon decir a lo lejos.

–Perdón ¿Qué dijiste?

Suspiró, mientras se sentaba en el escritorio.

–Otra vez con esas miradas tuyas.

– ¿Cuál mirada?

–Esa mirada cuando piensas en TK: sonríes, te sonrojas un poco y te distraes con quién sabe qué cosa; el otro día, Miyako te estaba hablando e hiciste lo mismo.

–Perdóname, Gatomon no fue mi intención.

–Tranquila, no entiendo eso de las relaciones humanas pero me imagino que así debe ser eso del primer amor –Respondió suavemente–. Pero pasando al tema del regalo, según lo que he podido observar y han comentado Gabumon y Piyomon, normalmente se dan regalos que demuestren lo que sientes por esa persona, es decir, algo que demuestre que la conoces bastante y que por eso la amas.

–Eso es de mucha ayuda, pero aplica para personas como Yamato y Sora que no eran los mejores amigos, por tanto no se conocían tanto –Repliqué derrotada–. Pero TK y yo somos los mejores amigos y es obvio que nos conozcamos.

–De pronto esa es la clave: Algo que demuestre su relación y lo que pueden llegar a ser, o algo por el estilo.

Las últimas palabras de Gatomon me inspiraron y de golpe llegó mi respuesta. De inmediato, fui a buscar los materiales necesarios para poder hacer mi regalo.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté feliz y satisfecha de haber logrado el regalo perfecto y que además concordara con mis sentimientos. Luego de cambiarme, salí de mi habitación y me encontré a Sora sentada en el sillón de la sala.

– ¡Hola Sora! –Saludé emocionada – ¡Que alegría verte por acá! Hacía mucho tiempo no te veía ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Cómo está tu mamá?

– ¡Hola Kari! –Respondió con esa sonrisa maternal tan característica de ella –Yo he estado muy bien y mi mamá como siempre trabajando con sus flores pero igual también está bien ¿Y cómo has estado tú? Hace tiempo que no te veía ni sabía de ti, entonces quise venir a visitar a tu hermano y a saludarte.

– ¿Por qué no le dices la verdad? –Escuchamos a mi hermano gritar desde la cocina.

Sora miró en dirección a donde él estaba y le lanzó una mirada poco amistosa.

–Yagami Taichi, deja de decir estupideces.

–Sabes que sólo vienes a visitarnos porque Matt se fue de viaje y como no hay nadie más que te soporte vienes a fastidiar a esta casa –Continuó mientras salía de la cocina y se sentaba junto a nosotras – Si él estuviera en la ciudad, apuesto que ni siquiera te asomarías a ver si estamos vivos o no; y lo más frustrante de todo no es perder tu compañía sino que me estas quitando a mi mejor amigo, ya que siempre estás acaparando su atención y no lo dejas respirar, hasta sus fans te tienen miedo.

–Tai deja de ser tan odioso, todos los días hablo contigo en la escuela.

–Si quieres que deje de decir eso deja tú de ser tan posesiva con el pobre de Matt y con respecto a lo de que me hablas en la escuela, sé que hablas conmigo en la escuela porque él no está en nuestro salón.

–Un momento –Interrumpí esa tonta pelea – ¿Matt se fue de viaje? ¡Qué bueno! Digo por él, no porque te haya dejado –Eso último se lo dije a Sora.

– ¿Qué no lo sabías? –Sora me miró incrédula –Creí que TK te lo había contado, después de todo ustedes son los mejores amigos y sería ilógico que no te contara que se va por dos meses a Francia a ver a su abuelo.

De repente, sentí una sensación de tristeza y frustración. Inmediatamente miré a mi hermano en busca de respuestas.

– ¿Qué tanto me miras? –Me respondió confundido

–Hermano ¿Tu sabías y no me dijiste nada?

–Pensé que él te lo había dicho; como se la pasan juntos todo el tiempo, a veces demasiado para mi gusto y eso hace que me pregunte ¿Qué tendrán ese par de rubios que las vuelve locas a ambas?

–En serio, Tai…

No seguí escuchando lo que decían ya que comencé a encerrarme en mis pensamientos. La noticia de Sora me cayó como un balde de agua fría porque dejaba en evidencia dos cosas: La primera es que al parecer había una fuerza externa que no quería que le dijera mis sentimientos a TK ya que cuando por fin me había decidido a decirlos, éste se iba; la segunda, es que tal vez no era muy importante para él, o por lo menos no en la manera que yo quisiera, porque si fuera así al menos me habría contado que se iba a ir en vez de enterarme por terceros.

Al parecer mi estado era muy evidente porque atrajo la atención de Sora, quien se acercó a mí y me abrazó como hacía siempre que estaba triste.

– ¡Ay Kari! No te pongas así –Susurró a mi oído –, puede que TK sea un chico alegre y muy amable pero en muchos aspectos es igual a su hermano: ambos no son buenos expresando sus más profundos sentimientos, o por lo menos eso tratan de evitar y sé que tú lo sabes muy bien, incluso puede que mejor que yo.

– ¿De qué están hablando ustedes dos? ¿Y a ti qué te pasa Kari? –Preguntó confundido mi hermano.

–Cosas de chicas Tai –Respondió –. Chicos se me acaba de ocurrir algo, ¿Por qué no vamos a comer? Y de paso invitemos a todos los chicos y así podemos saber de la famosa fiesta de navidad que está planeando Mimi.

– ¡Qué buena idea Sora! Por ideas como esas es que eres casi como una hermana para mí –Gritó emocionado mientras nos abrazaba a ambas– Va a ser muy divertido sobre todo porque hace tiempo no veo a los chicos, en especial al superior Joe.

–Entonces vámonos.

Fuimos directo al parque en donde estaban todos, menos Matt y TK por obvias razones, esperándonos. Al llegar, lo primero que vimos fue al superior Joe llevando unos pesados paquetes y delante de él a Mimi, quien se notaba que otra vez estaba abusando de la caballerosidad del que hace un mes se convirtió en su novio.

–Lamentamos llegar tarde, es que Joe se demoró un poco.

– ¡¿Me demoré un poco? Tú fuiste la que estuvo por todo el centro comercial buscando cosas como loca.

– ¡Ay no seas tan dramático sólo fueron tres horas!

Todos reímos por su comentario y por la cara que hizo el aludido. Después de esto, lo que siguió fueron risas y anécdotas sobre nuestras aventuras en el digimundo, en especial sobre las ocurrencias de mi hermano y Daisuke. Luego de un rato, llegó el tema de la fiesta de navidad, la cual Mimi aseguró que será la mejor fiesta navideña que hayamos visto y nos recomendó que compremos pronto los regalos, en especial a Joe.

–Oye Kari, me preguntaba qué quieres que te dé en navidad –me preguntó Daisuke de repente–. Vas a ver que te voy a dar el regalo perfecto para ti.

Sus palabras me conmovieron, pero sabía que jamás lo iba lograr cumplir ya que en estos el mejor regalo que me podrían dar sería que TK estuviera en la fiesta y en estos momentos eso es imposible.

–Gracias por tu palabras, pero creo que no voy a ir.

– ¡¿Cómo así que no vas a ir? –Gritó atrayendo la atención de los demás.

–Lo que pasa es que el club de danza están planeando una fiesta también y debo ir –mentí.

–Es una pena que no puedas ir –dijo Iori–. Este año la fiesta va a estar un poco vacía sin ti, TK y Matt.

–Oye Kari, ¿No será más bien que no quieres ir porque TK no va a estar? –Preguntó Miyako con un extraño tono de voz.

–Yagami Hikari, el hecho de que él no vaya no quiere decir que tu no puedas ir y divertirte, hasta Sora va –Agregó mi hermano con un tono de fastidio.

–Vamos Kari, yo creo que TK también se pondría triste sino vas por causa de él –continuó la idea Koushiro–. Además, si quieres podemos ponerlos en videoconferencia.

Sabía que lo mejor era no insistir ya que ésta sería una batalla que ya tengo perdida sin ni siquiera empezar; entonces suspiré derrotada.

–Si tanto insisten, hablaré con las chicas del club a ver que puedo hacer.

–Ojalá que puedas hacer algo, cada vez se está haciendo más difícil reunirnos todos los elegidos –expresó Ken.

–Pero ahora ustedes estarán en la misma escuela que nosotros por lo que será más fácil –agregó Sora, tratando de cambiar el tema para ayudarme.

Para mi fortuna, su intento fue efectivo porque de inmediato se cambió el tema de conversación, logrando que me relajara y disfrutara de la reunión con mis amigos.

Luego de esa tarde, los días venideros antes de la fiesta pasaron de manera rutinaria y un poco aburrida. Sin embargo, Daisuke no perdía oportunidad en preguntarme qué tipo de cosa me gustaría que me regalaran; tal era su desespero que llegó a preguntarle a mi hermano, a Sora, incluso me enteré por Miyako que llegó a escribirle un correo electrónico a TK.

Al principio, me pareció algo tierno su gesto pero luego de encontrarlo un día en mi habitación, sin saber cómo fue que entró, desesperado buscando algo que le diera alguna idea sobre qué regalarme, sentí una punzada de culpa y nostalgia debido a que hace algún tiempo yo estaba en la misma situación.

–Daisuke, gracias por preocuparte por mí pero no tienes que esforzarte tanto para darme un regalo –le respondí ese día.

–Pero Kari, quiero darte algo que te haga feliz, algo así como lo que más desees.

–Tus palabras en serio me halagan y bastante, pero sería injusto contigo no decirte que lo que más deseo en estos momentos no se puede conseguir.

Luego de mi respuesta su semblante cambio a uno de tristeza y se marchó.

Y de esta forma, llegó el día de la fiesta. Mimi no exageró cuando dijo que sería una fiesta maravillosa ya que incluyó a nuestros compañeros digimons, la decoración era muy de la festividad y contábamos con unos exquisitos aperitivos, pero aun así, me sentía algo triste por la ausencia de mi mejor amigo, por lo cual salí a tomar aire fresco y a despejar mi mente .

–TK como me haces falta –susurré al aire abatida.

– ¡Kari! –Oí a Daisuke gritar mientras se acercaba hacia a mí–, Kari tenemos problemas.

– ¿Qué pasó?

–Es TK, me acaba de mandar un mensaje a mi D3, dice que está en problemas ¡tenemos que ayudarlo!

Estaba en shock por lo que me dejé guiar por él hasta la casa en donde tomamos la computadora de Koushiro para abrir la puerta.

– ¡Espera! ¿No deberíamos avisarles a los demás? Además, no llevo mi digivice y Gatomon no está conmigo.

Al parecer me ignoró porque abrió la puerta al digimundo y me jaló con él. Al entrar al digimundo, me soltó de su agarre y de una roca sacó un paquete que me entregó.

– Feliz navidad Kari, al final si te pude regalar algo que te hiciera muy feliz –murmuró rápidamente pero con voz nostálgica mientras me sonreía y se iba del digimundo, dejándome completamente sola y confundida.

_¿Y ahora qué hago?_, pensé mientras caía en cuenta de que estaba sola y sin digivice con el cual volver.

– ¡Kari! –gritó una voz que tanto conocía logrando sacarme de mi estado de preocupación.

Volteé a ver y hacía mí llegaba TK, montando en Pegasusmon.

– ¡TK! –grité emocionada yendo a su encuentro, aliviada de que estuviera bien.

– ¿Estás bien? –Me preguntó notablemente preocupado mientras se acercaba–, Matt me dijo que estabas en peligro, entonces vinimos a buscarte pero nos separamos para recorrer más terreno.

– Estoy bien, tranquilo pero ahora no tengo cómo regresar. –Respondí algo tensa– Es que Daisuke me dijo que estabas en problema por lo que vine aquí sin pensar y hasta ahora es que caigo en cuenta de ese detalle.

En ese momento, sonó el D3 de TK, quién al ver lo que estaba escrito se sonrojó notablemente y apartó la mirada de mí, dándome la espalda.

– Vamos, te llevo de regreso.

Por instinto, agarré su brazo tratando de detenerlo.

– No quiero irme, quiero quedarme aquí contigo.

Me miró perplejo haciendo que rehuyera de su mirada desviando la mía, logrando que cayera en cuenta del paquete que me había dado Daisuke: era mi regalo para TK.

Así que este era el regalo del cual estaba hablando Daisuke. Ese gesto por parte de él acabó con mis dudas y miedos por lo que decidí dejarme llevar por mi corazón sin importar las consecuencias.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? –Dijo luego de un tiempo con voz afectada– Te estás perdiendo la fiesta por estar hablando conmigo.

Negué con la cabeza.

– Es aquí donde debo y quiero estar –dije moviéndome para poder mirarlo los ojos y estirando el paquete hacia él– ¡Feliz navidad Takeru!

– Kari, no tenías que hacerlo de verdad, perdóname que no tenga nada para ti –dijo mientras tomaba mi regalo y sonreía algo incómodo.

Tomó el paquete lo abrió para ver su contenido: era un álbum lleno de fotos de nosotros y de nuestras aventuras, además de pequeños collages y algunas frases sobre lo que pensaba o sentía por él.

– "Tus ojos son un tesoro para mí", "Desde que somos niños me has protegido con las palmas de tu pequeñas manos" –citó en voz alta– ¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí?

Asentí algo apenada pero sin poder expresar palabra alguna. TK sólo me miró a los ojos y comenzó a hablar.

– Lo que siento por ti es algo que no puedo expresar con palabras pero creo que lo voy a intentar: Hace tiempo me preguntaba quién podría ser el foco de tu corazón. Antes que todo quiero decirte algo que siempre quise decirte: Cuando éramos niños, nuestros hermanos siempre nos protegían pero ahora quiero protegerte yo. Yagami Hikari, puedo decirte que desde que somos niños he querido protegerte pero antes era por la promesa que le hice a Tai y porque eres mi mejor amiga. ¡Pero ahora quiero protegerte porque eres una de las cosas más importantes de mi vida! En otras palabras, te quiero proteger porque te quiero.

– Y yo a ti –le respondí.

Nos acercamos lentamente para luego unir nuestros labios: al principio ambos estábamos algo tímidos porque era el primer beso de ambos, pero luego parecía como si siempre hubiéramos sabido que hacer.

Al separarnos, sentí un copo de nieve cayendo sobre mi cabello.

– ¡Mira, está nevando! –exclamé mientras nos sentábamos y TK me abrazaba por los hombros y yo recostaba mi cabeza en el de él.

– ¡Feliz Navidad mi luz Sagrada!

– ¡Feliz Navidad, mi foco de la esperanza!

Y luego nos quedamos viendo como comenzaba a nevar, esta vez no sólo anunciaban la navidad sino además me entregaban el mejor regalo que la vida me pudo dar: Takaishi Takeru.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Que tal les parecio? <strong>

**Acepto siempre cualquier tipo de comentarios, con eso soy abierta a todo al final la recompensa o mejor dicho el resultado de mi trabajo es saber que tal les parecio (no importa si es bueno o malo)**

**Con respecto al fic como tal, si alguns han urgado bien en la serie habran notado pequeños detalles de algunos OVA, CD dramas y canciones de digielegidos plasmados en el fic (no lo dire porque me encanta dejar en la incognita a la gente y que lo averiguen por ellos mismos)**

**Y ahora creo que ya dije todo lo que tenia que decir ya que sobre decir que les deseo a todos una feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo (Segun los mayas el ultimo pero quien sabe ¿alguien desea apostar conmigo sobre eso? xD)**

**No siendo mas me retiro diciendo que para las lectors de mis otros fics, espero para antes de acabar el año subir el segundo capitulo de "Dosis de adrenalina" (de hecho sólo falta pasarlo al computador)**

**BYE BYE *0***


End file.
